


Neither Wolves Nor Dragons

by l_cloudy



Series: Neither Wolves Nor Dragons [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Culture Shock, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/pseuds/l_cloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Lord of Winterfell dies childless, Rhaegar Targaryen decides to let the last surviving Starks return to Westeros, after thirteen years spent in exile following a failed rebellion. To Eddard Stark and his wife, it’s a decade-long dream come true; to their children, born and raised in the Free Cities, it’s a brave new world. </p><p>Welcome to a Westeros where Rhaegar sits the Iron Throne, king in all but name; where Tyrion Lannister has sailed to Valyria, dreaming of dragons; where everything is different, but the Game is still on. The North remembers, but the Iron Throne never forgets. Sequel to <em>Those Who Stand Long</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Wolves Nor Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there.  
> This has been taken down for rewrite in April 2015. One day it'll be back, but this is not that day.

[down for editing]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm [on tumblr](http://www.kyhlos.tumblr.com/) a lot lately. It's a thing.


End file.
